The present invention relates to a device for restricting the flow of, for example, water in a sanitary fitting. A device of this type is, for example, used as a shower valve between a connecting pipe and a shower to restrict water flow and to save water.
From EP 0 693 970 B1 by the same applicant, there is known a water jet regulating device and flow restrictor for sanitary fittings. The throttling element described therein comprises a throttling plate having a water inlet borehole, the diameter thereof being adjusted in accordance with the desired flow restriction. For fine adjustment of the flow, a throttling screw including a valve tip projects into the inlet borehole. Precise flow adjustment can be accomplished via rotating said throttling screw. This known water jet regulating device has been proven practical has widely been used, in particular with sanitary taps. For realizing a wide range of flow restriction, the throttling plate having the inlet borehole may be replaced by another plate having a different borehole diameter. When manufacturers or users store a supply of different throttling plates, a wide range of applications in different fields can be covered.
Further, from EP 2 331 755 B1 by the same applicant, there is known a regulating device comprising a cylindrical throttling element. This cylindrical throttling element deflects the incoming water jet, guiding it into a mixing chamber where mixing with air can take place. In addition, fine adjustment of regulation of the water jet is accomplished by means of a regulating screw. Air admixture is adjustable and, in one setting, can be completely turned off.